Snow Angel
by Cervella
Summary: Gray absolutely hates Christmas. Can Lucy change his mind? Oneshot.


**Hey everyone :D How are you doing? Before you can read this, I have to say this is my first GrayLu story so I apologize if the characters are not what you expect them to be or something. This is a story I wanted to post on x-mas, but I couldn't so it's a bit belated. Anyways, enjoy ;)**

**Disclaimer: Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail and all of its characters :D**

* * *

° Snow Angel °

Slowly, white flakes tumbled to the earth, covering the landscape and freezing lakes. Icicles were dangling from houses and the scent of cinnamon mixed with cookies was swept into his nose. The icy wind bit into his skin, but this season was still his favorite. Ice, snow, coldness and winter sports. There was nothing better than that and it reminded him of when he was young.

There was just one thing that bothered Gray Fullbuster immensely...and that was Christmas. He just couldn't understand how one could mess up winter with such a dumb celebration. After all, it was only the birthday of some imaginary hobo with a beard who claimed to have magical power and could turn water into wine. That's a lame type of magic in his eyes. Gray would love to smack the person who came up with this nonsense.

Adding up to his great mood was that even Fairy Tail was closed for the holiday and the biggest part of the guild was traveling around. For him, that meant boredom.

Grimly, he looked at the children who sung songs at doorsteps and got stuffed with candy from their parents. Geez, when will they realize that it only makes them fat and unhealthy? What was so special about getting presents? What is the point of stuffing your house to the brim with things that you'll get rid of a couple of weeks later? Why do they buy stupid trees and decorate them? Even the whole stress of buying presents. What was so great about that? Christmas was a full doze of senseless crap.

"Gray? Is that you?"

Surprisingly, a clear friendly voice yelled out to him and he turned around. Gray had to look twice to recognize the beauty in front of him, but then he saw the familiar golden hair beneath the pink woolly hat. Her cheeks were reddened due to the coldness just like her lips and warm breath turned into white steam when she exhaled. Two warm, brown eyes looked at him curiously and gave him hope that his day might not be as bad as he thought.

"Lucy? What are you doing here? I thought you were on vacation like everybody else," he replied astounded and couldn't suppress a tiny smile of glee. He wouldn't admit it, but he had felt lonely the past days.

"Thanks for listening to me the other day." She rolled her eyes mockingly and put her arms on her hips. "I told you that I'm here for the holiday. Where should I go? I don't have relatives anymore and training with Erza? No thanks, I'd rather jump out of a train and have the same injuries. Why aren't you with them?"

"I don't know...I just wanted to relax." That was partly true, but he also disliked to spend this particular celebration with other people. He shrugged and grinned at her from the side which made her blush, but she smiled back shyly.

"Hey, now that we're here, we can spend Christmas together," Lucy exclaimed delighted and grabbed his hand in determination. Oh great, just the words he didn't want to hear. "We can start by looking at the market. This will be so great. I love the roasted almonds. Do you like them? Or we could drink some mulled wine?"

Gray really didn't want to go, but he felt helpless against her childish enthusiasm. Even her eyes started to shine when she started to plan things they could do in the near future. Writers must have a very crazy imagination. Still, she was so persuasive that it was contagious and he wanted to have some fun with her, if he had her to himself once in a while. He sighed.

"If I have to...I'm not a big fan of Christmas."

"Why not?It's awesome. Everyone is happy and there are presents and cookies and many lights and snow...what is there to dislike?" she asked as if that was the dumbest question she'd ever heard. Maybe Natsu was right and Lucy was weird. On the one hand she's smart and then on the other she's completely naïve...but it was cute.

"It's not my thing. I don't do Christmas. It's supposed to be for kids."

"It's not. I don't know why you hate it, but I will show you why I like it and if it is the last thing that I do!" He was surprised that she was so determined about it, but rolled his eyes. He didn't want to like it. Period.

"Do we have to?"

"Yes!" she answered with emphasis, made a little puppy dog face and pulled harder on his arm to get him to walk. "First, we'll look at the lights and get warm drinks. Let's go to the market!"

Colorful lights decorated the big trees together with glittering stars and red garlands. The market was bustling with people who were busily managing their shopping. It was too full for his taste, but Lucy didn't show mercy and was dead set on dragging him to every available booth. She disliked that one of her friends seemed lonely on the celebration of love. Moreover, how can someone not enjoy Christmas? Hello? Insanity!

Another reason why she decided to hang out with Gray was because she secretly liked to be close to him. Spending time with him always made her feel content and happy. He was hot anyway...when he wasn't being a perv. Potential boyfriend material and definitely one of her best friends.

She bought two mugs of mulled wine for them while wondering how Gray was surviving this winter with only his blue pullover and the black thing jacket. On the other hand, Lucy couldn't complain with her short black skirt, knee stockings and the long white pullover. Anyhow she still had a scarf, a hat and some gloves. All in pink.

She sipped at the drink and sighed when the hot liquid warmed her belly from inside. Lucy sneaked a glance at Gray to see if he was enjoying himself, but frowned when he saw his annoyed expression.

"What's your problem now?"

"I like iced drinks better," he grumbled and looked at his mulled wine in dismay. It's redness reminded him of a certain fire breathing dragon slayer whom he loathed.

He wanted Lucy to himself for only one day and after a few seconds he was reminded of his rival again. Yes, he admitted it. Sometimes, it really annoyed him how much time Lucy spent with the idiot and he felt jealous. Lucy was not his property and he wanted to get to know her better, too.

"You won't now before you try...besides I thought you'd like alcoholic stuff," Lucy huffed and gulped down the remains of her drink. It was a bit too much and she felt the heat rushing trough her veins and into her cheeks. The world around her turned all blurry and she cursed herself for drinking wine. She had never been good with alcohol and the warmth made her drink it so fast that it got to her head sooner.

"Woaaa Lucy!" Gray caught her around the waist before she could stumble into a group of choral singers. "How can you get tipsy from just one glass? It's impossible."

"Not for me, hot stuff." She grinned challengingly and burst into a fit of giggles. Internally, Lucy groaned at her own actions, but she couldn't stop giggling like a maniac no matter how hard she tried.

Did she just call him 'hot stuff'? She almost slapped herself when she saw him smirk in response. "So you think I'm hot?"

"Nawww... are you insane? You're cold. Did you forget that you're an ice make wizard?"

"That was lame, Luce. You should keep your hands off the wine." Gray face palmed at the bad joke. Note to himself: never persuade her to drink alcohol again. Although he enjoyed to hold her close to himself...hey, come on she was attractive and he was a man.

For a while they just wandered around the town, talking and joking around without a care in the world. Lucy forced him to eat some roasted almonds and they even watched a small play about a dude who totally hated Christmas. Three ghosts stalked him and it was actually really creepy, but the kids seemed to love it. Gray knew Lucy tried to hint something when she threw him suggestive glances throughout the play, but he acted as if he didn't notice the resemblance, making her sigh melodramatically. Somehow, they found their way out of the festive town and on the huge white hills where a lot of people were building snowmen, riding sledges or making snow angels.

Lucy saw that he tried to hide his excitement, but it was as clear as ice in his eyes that he loved the winter season. Not for all the festivity, but for the sports and the essence of his magic in general.

Carefully, she bent down to a pile of snow and grabbed a handful which she chucked at her friend from behind. She hit a bit hard and he thumbed a few steps forward in surprise and fell into the snow. When she saw his expression, she couldn't hold herself and started laugh out loud.

"A snow wizard surprised by a snow ball?" she giggled and raised one eyebrow in a teasing manner.

" Yeah, very funny. I'm an ice wizard and not a snow wizard," he growled under his breath and brushed the melting snow from his head. A thought crossed his mind and he started to grin devilishly. "Did you honestly think I wouldn't get revenge for that?"

Lucy suddenly seemed frightened, squealed and made a run for it. Frantically, her eyes searched for a shelter were she could hide during Gray's attack and had a good opportunity to start her own. Fat chance. He was at least hundred times faster than her and when she turned around, about ten snowballs were levitating in the air behind her.

"You jerk, using your magic is unfair," Lucy whined, her breathing was already rushed and she tried to shield herself with her arms. She heard his laugh from a couple of feet away.

"Well, attacking from the back is not fair either." He smirked and ran after her. She was fast, but not fast enough and he had the clear advantage when it came to a snow ball fight.

They played for hours and for the first time Gray had fun on Christmas. Heck, he didn't even think about the stupid holiday and was just laughing along with Lucy. After a while, he didn't even care about winning anymore – which was a first – and was focused on making her burst with laughter and conjure smiles on her face. It was an exciting feeling when she smiled vibrantly just for him and it made his stomach tingle. It was damn difficult not to fall in love with her and he'd been afraid of it all the time.

"Hey Gray?"

Her soft voice broke his thoughts and he turned around to face her. "Hm?"

"You lose." She stuck her tongue out, winked and chucked a snowball right in his face.

Angrily, he wiped the cold stuff from his face and – he didn't know what made him do it himself – tackled the blond wizard to the ground. He looked at her shocked face. Her pink lips were slightly parted, her chest rose and fell from their game and her cheeks were flushed in a light red hue that complimented her delicate skin. Gray supported his weight on his arms which were positioned on both sides of Lucy's head and the rest of his body pinned her to the ground.

Her warm chocolate eyes searched for his to find out the motives behind the sudden tackle...hug...whatever you may call it. Then another thought seemed to cross her mind because he saw her browns furrow and her lips formed a pout. Damn, did she knew how cute and kissable she looked right now?

"Do you still hate Christmas?" Lucy breathed as quietly as she could, a hint of sadness in her voice. Why in the world was she so focused on making him like it? Why was this even a topic right now? He didn't care about that at the moment at all. Thanks for ruining the moment. He sighed.

"Maybe? Maybe not?" Gray smiled a crooked smile that made her heart skip a beat. Slowly and with half-lidded eyes, he leaned closer to her face and brushed a silky blond strand out of her face.

"Then tell my why you hate it!"

"How badly do you want to know that?"

"That's not an answer..." she pouted and bit on her lower lip, it was a habit she developed out of nervousness. He was really close to her face now, only a few inches separated their lips and his minty breath blew over her face. "Please? I want to know."

"Okay," he pondered for a second and Lucy almost groaned. The sexual tension was getting unbearable, but he seemed to be unaware of that...or he was just being plain evil. She saw a small smile tug at his lips. Yes, evil was right. "I will tell you, if I get a small present."

Her crazy writer mind spit out a thousand fantasies of what he could mean with that and some of them were really dirty. Stupid Gray with his stripping habits, he must have polluted her innocent mind with dirty thoughts. But all of her anger evaporated into thin air when his cold lips brushed lightly against hers. "So what about it? Do I get my present?"

"Yes."

One word was all she managed to whisper against his lips, before she closed her eyes and left him in control. She felt the soft texture of his skin tenderly brushing against hers when he took her face in his hands. Her own hands found their way to his black hair automatically, twisting her fingers in the strands and pulling him closer to her. Lucy tried to suppress a moan when their kiss grew wilder and more passionate as the minutes ticked by. She didn't even feel cold anymore and was oblivious to her surroundings.

He licked her lips teasingly and she giggled a bit. Who would know she was ticklish? Her small giggle warmed his heart and he smiled against the kiss. He had wanted to do this for a long time and now that he had, he felt as if he was on cloud nine. It was his favorite season, they were laying in the snow and he was kissing his favorite girl. Just like he had predicted, Lucy had been his hope for this day to turn out well and it did. He'd thank her later.

When he wanted to kiss her again, she held a finger to his lips and he frowned in disappointment. Did she not like him after all?

"You got your present and now I'll get my answer," Lucy mumbled seriously. "A deal is a deal."

"Fine." He rolled of from on top of her and spread his arms in the snow beside her. Gray decided he should keep the story simple and just get it over with. "I hate Christmas...because I never got a present and I spent it alone most of the time, okay? That's all there is to it."

"You never got a present? What the hell? That's so mean...what about everyone in Fairy Tail? I'll have a word with them when they're back. Next year, we will celebrate it all together and I won't hear excuses, not even from Erza. Well, maybe I will listen to her as an exception...she can be scary. But Seriously, that's totally mean and..." Lucy went in one of her angry monologues and he rolled his eyes while ignoring her.

It's not that much of a big deal. Their guild mates just decided that it was less expensive when they wouldn't buy presents for another and that they'd be happy without any because they had each other. Still, since Gray didn't knew his parents and never got one, a present wouldn't have hurt him, but he didn't want to sound like an egoistic little kid.

"Oi, calm down," Gray interrupted her furious rant and stroked her cheek softly. "I got a present from you this year, didn't I?"

He winked when he saw her turn beat red and laughed. For one or two moments longer, they just lay there in peaceful silence and he contemplated what it would be like to celebrate together with everyone like Lucy suggested. He shivered. No, he'd have to share her with everyone.

"Lucy?" He stood up and offered his hand to help her on her feet. She took it and he hoisted her up in one swift movement which left her stunned for a second. "I'd rather just spend Christmas with you alone. Come on, let's go and warm up at your place."

"You pervert," she yelled angrily, but didn't let go of his hand. "Don't sound so suggestive."

"Why am I suddenly a pervert?"

"Suddenly? You always were and because you can't say something like that while stripping your clothes..."

"When did that happen?!" Shocked, he glanced down at his naked upper body and then at Lucy who tried to protect her eyes with her hands. She gestured to his jacket which lay next to where they have been laying. A small smile tugged on his lips when he saw the patterns in the snow that reminded him of how they kissed.

Two snow angels. And Lucy was _his_ snow angel now.

° The End °

* * *

**Cheesy ending, wasn't it? But I think almost everything is cheesy... Hope you had awesome holidays and a happy belated new year ;) Don't forget to leave some feedback :D**


End file.
